Talk:Enzo Ferrari
I have a Ferrari Enzo that I would like to have reference of the same, like being year of manufacture, series, etc., this is motivated that I do not find it in the listing of Ferrari Enzo. Features: It is similar to the 2003 First Edition. The difference is in the type of wheels: 5SP and China country. Thank you. Alberto H Schachner (talk) 03:40, October 24, 2017 (UTC) [[Ferrari Cars: Enzo Ferrari]]‏‎ :If you'll put a picture of it in the Gallery, maybe someone will recognize which one it is. HaarFager (talk) 01:29, October 25, 2017 (UTC) ::Done. --Reeceracing (talk) 22:02, October 25, 2017 (UTC) :::Are we sure this is the model used in the Ferrari Test Trax playset? The description says it was made in Malaysia, while the pictures on this page clearly show the base saying "China." Could there have been two different factories employed to make the version for the playset and this one is a variation? HaarFager (talk) 03:31, October 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::I checked on hobbydb.com which is usually a very good reference (but has an absolutely awful user interface) and there is no other Enzo Ferrari which meets the description of red with 5SP wheels. The included a picture on their page and it is identical to the one on here. Their website says Malaysia as a country of origin. I'll change it to China now, seeing as we have photographic evidence. If anyone else has this particular variation and can prove that it has a Malaysia base, they can add it to the table, although i doubt that will happen any time soon. Here is a link to their page: Enzo. --Reeceracing (talk) 03:44, October 27, 2017 (UTC) :::::What you have come up with is excellent! We'll go with that until, like you said, somebody can provide photographic proof of a Malaysia base. This is how the Hot Wheels wiki works best - everybody working together to come up with good solutions to problems. Thanks, Reeceracing! Kenny HaarFager (talk) 03:51, October 28, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Thank you for helping to clarify this situation. I was baffled by not finding a similar Enzo Ferrari. I thought it was a copy, in my country, Argentina, it usually happens. We have to be very careful that we do not "mess the dog" (cheat us with fakes). If it shows otherwise, well come. Unfortunately I do not have the container to detect an anomaly of origin (China or Malaysia).talkAlberto H Schachner (talk) 05:09, October 28, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I think I found the end of the ball. Following a search I found on eBay (https://www.ebay.com/itm/Hot-Wheels-Ferrari-Test-Trax-Track-Set-Enzo-NOB-/371651052947?_ul=BO) the sale of a track for Hot Wheels that includes a ferrari; It came to my mind that, approximately, in 2005 I gave him a clue as the page illustrates. I removed the slip and found it (attached photos). The same is under license Ferrari, according to the box, and according to eBay is of Chinese origin. I think with this I would be validating the origin. What you need to understand if this Red model also came from Malaysia in an individual way. If so, we would have two Ferrari Enzo, one of Malaysian origin and one of China, the latter included in a set.Complete with the characteristics of the product according to the web page: Characteristics of the article ::::::State: ::::::New: A completely new item, unused, unopened and undamaged (including ... More information. about the state. Item status: New. Brand: Hot Wheels. Color: Red. Scale: 1:64. Theme: Ferrari. Vehicle make: Ferrari. Model: Ferrari Enzo. Series: Track Set. Year of Manufacture: 2004. Vehicle Type: Car Recommended age range: 5+. Vehicle Year: 2002-04. Character family: Ferrari. Material: Casting. Country / Region of Manufacture: ''China''--Alberto H Schachner (talk) 00:20, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :::::::That's great information, Alberto! Thanks for running it down and adding it. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 03:05, October 29, 2017 (UTC)